Lions, Tigers, and James, oh my!
by snufflesella
Summary: This is the tale of Lily's 7th year, of adventure, drama, death, bad omens and blossoming romance with the boy she despises.
1. Of Dress Robes & Mysteries

Lily Evans twirled and spun about in the glittering green dress robes she was trying on in Madam Malkin's. She scrutinized her appearance from all angles in the huge mirrors, smiling and playing with her hair. Her best friend, Mira, was beside her, grinning at her reflection as she also tried on new robes.

"Mira, look, it's gorgeous! Oh, I love it, I couldn't live without it!" Lily exclaimed, toying with the brilliant green fabric.

"You look great, love." Mira said absently. Her attention wasn't focused on her friend, but rather the beautiful young girl staring at her in the mirror. Mira decided that she had never looked so beautiful. The light blue of her dress brought out the sensational color in her eyes, and complimented her fair skin. There was no way Sirius Black would turn her down when she was wearing this dress.

"Oh, I've got to get these robes, love! I don't care if I have to empty my Gringotts vault!" Lily smiled. "Look, here comes Madam Malkin now!"

Mira nodded, still examining herself. It was required that seventh years own dress robes. Certainly her dad wouldn't let her down when they saw how gorgeous she looked!

"Oh, Madam, these robes are lovely!" Lily chirped in the background to the young seamstress. "How much are they?"

"Ten galleons, dear."

"Done! Here, let me get my purse!"

Mira turned away from her reflection to face Madam Malkin. "And these? How much are these robes?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, those are very nice robes. The finest materials, from Italy. They would be fifteen galleons (Mira gulped), but since you look so lovely in them, I'll only charge you eight." Madam Malkin smiled widely.

Mira frowned slightly. That was a lot for dress robes. "Let me ask my mum and get back to you on that."

"Why did you tell Madam Malkin that? That you would ask your mum?" Lily inquired later as they nibbled on ice cream cones.

"Well... it's just easier that way. And I don't like being pitied."

"Whatever. I just think, if you talked to more people about it, it'd help."

"Lily, stop it. There is nothing to be said."

"Again, whatever... Oh GOD! Mira, quick, in this shop!" Lily exclaimed, dragging her friend through the closest door.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LILY!" Mira exclaimed. Her ice cream was now drippling down her front.

"Oh! Mira, I'm sorry. Here – _scorchify!_"

"Care to explain?"

"Yes. Five words: James. Sirius. Peter. Remus. Hell."

"Oh..." Mira blushed at hearing Sirius's name.

Lily eyes her friend quizzically. "Well, I wonder what store we're in," she said after a moment, looking around. "Oh, shit..."

"Oh, very smooth Lily. Hiding from the Mauderurs in _Quidditch World._"

"Shut up and hide."

As the two girls ducked under a display of broomsticks, a small bell tingled, and in walked James Potter, followed by his three retarded best friends.

"Padfoot, you said you wanted a new broom?" he inquired.

"Yeah, mines a bit bent out of shape." Sirius Black glared at Remus.

"I'm sorry, mate. It was that time of the month, you know." Remus blushed.

The two girls under the table turned to look at each other, trying to suppress giggles.

"It doesn't matter, Moony. Padfoot needed an update anyway," came James' voice again.

"Look, the new Cleansweep 7!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing over to the table the two girls were hiding under.

"Wow, mate, that's the best broom around!"

"Prongs, grab me one of them from under the table. I'm buying one."

Lily's eyes widened. She flinched and squealed a bit as James' face appeared inches from her own.

James looked thoroughly surprised, but quickly turned his face into a suave grin.

"Evans! Fancy seeing you here," he drawled, reaching out for her clenched hand and pulling her out from under the table. Mira still sat there, forgotten.

"Let go of me, Potter!" Lily squealed, but could not break away.

"No, you're not getting away so easily this time, Evans. It's payback time, love."

"James Harry Potter, if you kiss me, you're a dead man!" Lily gasped, pulling away.

"Oh, I don't want to kiss you."


	2. Of Cows and Ferrets

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Lily demanded, hand on her hips.

"Aye, hello Evans!" Sirius Black grinned at her mockingly.

James pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. In the background, Remus and Peter were rolling their eyes and examining a new book called _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"All I want is a hug!" James exclaimed.

"Screw that, Potter! You'd have to Avada Kedavra me and wrap my lifeless arms around yourself."

"Nah. That would be such a Malfoy thing." James grimmaced.

"Well, I'm definitely leaving. Later Potter, try not to run into me on the train again this year."

James winked playfully, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"How about lunch, Evans? It's on me. I'll take you wherever you want to go!"

"Hey, I thought we were going to The Leaky Cauldron for firewhiskey!" Peter stupidly exclaimed, earning a rough kick from Sirius.

"You'd have to deprive me from food for a week before I'd agree to that, Potter." Lily spat sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Evans! One little lunch date, and little Mira can come too!"

At this, Sirius let out a loud, bark-like laugh. Lily felt like hexing him. The thing was, Mira was anything but small. She enjoyed her food, and had been steadily gaining weight since first year, when she was the same size as Lily.

"I'll go with you on one condition, Potter."

"Just name it, Lily love."

"Hex Sirius for me."

James shrugged. "Alright."

"PRONGS!"

"Lily, I can't hex my best friend!"

"Mate, hex Evans instead!"

"Hell no!"

"Why? Why not me? You hex everyone else in school that isn't part of your little club!"

"'Cause you're sexy." James winked at her.

Lily flushed pink. "Is that all you care about, Potter! What a girl looks like on the outside? You've got a lot to learn if you think you can win me over with cheap lines like that!"

"Lily, it was a joke!"

"Fine! New condition!" Lily blurted out, forgetting that her friend was still cowering under the table. "Have Sirius take Mira on a date, then we'll talk lunch."

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed, not knowing that Mira was under the table. "Prongs, you can't expect me to date that cow, can you? It would cost all the money in Gringotts to buy a simple meal for her!"

At that, Sirius disappeared, and a scrawny black ferret was left in his place.


End file.
